1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic ring for wheel shroud, and more particularly to an adjustable jointer of elastic ring in which the diameter of the elastic ring is able to change by adjusting the length of the jointer.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional elastic rings, they can be divided into three styles as follows. The first, as shown on FIG. 7, is a loop elastic ring A making of a steel wire with an .OMEGA.-shaped segment A1 for predisposing a distance A2 at the open end, by means of which the diameter of the elastic ring A can be changed in a very limited range. But for meeting the necessaries of variety wheel shrouds, a bigger adjusting range of the elastic ring A is demanded so that the wheel shroud is fixed on the wheel rim more sturdily. Secondly, as shown on FIG. 8, the ring has a couple of fixing holes C1 and C2 formed on a connecting piece for fixing the two free ends of the unclosed elastic ring A in different couple so that diameter of the elastic ring A can be changed following the pre-setting sizes. It is not difficult to find that such elastic ring A can fit to a very small range, and for different sizes a plural moulds should be produced, thereby the production cost is increased. Later a new elastic ring came out, as shown on FIG. 9, in which a connecting bar E has a couple of coaxial fixing holes E1 formed at both ends, and a tearing spacer E3 attached on the outside wall via a connecting strip E2 preparing for inserting into the fixing hole E1 to change the fixing inserting depth of the end of the elastic ring A, further to change the diameter of the elastic ring A, as shown on FIG. 10. But as inserting the spacer E3 into the fixing hole E1, there exists the air resistance, on the other hand, the spacer E3 is tore off from the connecting strip E2, some raw edge will attach to the rim of the spacer E3, sometimes the connecting strip E2 attaches on so that the spacer E3 is not able to be inserted into the fixing hole E1 without eliminating them out, so an eliminating process has to be added.